The Hearts of Lost Hanyous
by AnimeFanCrazy197
Summary: Kagome is a prisoner of the fierce sea dog, Francis Drake. He is killed in a raid by none other than the Silver Dog, fiersest of all pirates in all of the seven seas. But a problem arises. She's a Hanyou. The most valuable hanyou to all. Will love arise? Pairing : Kagome x ?
1. Chapter 1

_~The Hanyou and the Silver Dog~_

_~Prologue~_

_Sailing along the seven seas was a fierce sea dog, Sir Francis Drake. Many would cower in fear when they were in his presence. He raided the Spanish ships for their gold, and attacked many ports around the world. He also owned many slaves on his ship and among them were mostly humans and demons. But his most valuable slave was a half-demon._

_She was a beautiful woman with jet-black hair, and tints of light blue. She had black, pointy ears with tips of blue, her cerulean eyes were big and bold, and her tail was a plain black. She had a tanned body and a lovely figure._

_Disgusted by the fact that she was a Hanyou, he threw her in the deteriorating cell at the bottom of the ship. She was not feed for five days, or sometimes, not at all. She suffered from hunger and dehydration. But on a certain cold day, with the sun high in the sky, a ship was spotted on the star-board side of Drake's ship…._

* * *

><p>The ship of Francis Drake swayed back and forth, rats scurrying across the wooden floor to where I hung on the wall.<p>

"This day marks my 18th birthday….happy birthday to me…" I whispered bitterly to myself.

I lifted my arms up, only to listen to the noise of clacking metal. The disgusting smell of the rotting rats and the strong scent of flat beer and whiskey met my nose. Using the sleeve of my shirt, I covered my sensitive nose in disgust. The sun then showed through the small openings and holes in the ship, warming me a little with its forever rays. "He's going to pay for what he did…and then burn in hell forever…." I whispered in vengeance, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_The girl sat on the edge of the cliff, taking in the sweet and salty smell of the ocean. Her ears swayed with the wind, and her tail wrapped securely around her chest. She closed her eyes and swung her legs back and forth over the cliff. Thinking to herself, she took her black bandana out of her pocket, and tied it around her head, hiding her blue and black ears. She stood up, opening her blue eyes, and started to walk off towards her home. She unwrapped her tail from her body, and stuffed her tail into her pants, camouflaging it completely._

_"I don't understand why no one can't know that i'm a Hanyou…." She whispered to herself._

_"Kami…please…the only thing I ask is for someone to know the real me. Please…" She pleaded quietly._

_She then hardened her face, and held her head up high. "I'm not going to let this get to me…" She declared. She kept walking through the forest, seeing smoke in the air to where she was heading. "Why is there-?" She then knew why. Her eyes widened, and she sprinted off towards her home. "MAMA!" She yelled, using her demonic speed to get to her home._

_She ran up to her house, seeing smoke and fire, blazing her home. Seeing this, she ran inside, to see if she could find her family. "Mama? Papa? Souta?" She yelled in vain." Humph….So this drew you out, didn't it? Aren't I smart?" A man's voice said with amusement tingeing his voice. The girl got into a fighting stance, ready to kill whoever it was. "Why are you here, you sick bastard!" She yelled with rage, her demon side enraged. "Oh. I'm here for you my sweet...Hanyou." He said, stressing the Hanyou part._

_The girl gasped inwardly, hoping that he didn't know she was a Hanyou. "Did I strike a nerve?" He asked in an annoying voice. She started to growl, until she saw what was in his hands. It was her mother. He was holding her by her hair, her whole face bloody. Her face went then dug her nails into her hand, drawing blood, and lowered her face._

_"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" She yelled viciously, her inner demon wanting to kill the bastard._

_"Not so fast, girl. I have killed your family, I have taken everything from your village, I have all the sexiest women from this town, and I have all the money in the world! But you have nothing to live for anymore. I've taken everything from you, so become my prisoner, and let me trade you to my Queen." He said, holding out his hand. The girl looked at him, her eyes turning from blue to red._

_"I rather rot in hell than become your prisoner!" She yelled, lunging at him._

_"John." He said, snapping a finger._

_A very large man came out from the shadows, with a large piece of wood, and swung it at the girls head. The wood came in contact with the girls head, sending her flying into the wall, knocking her out instantly._

_"Girl…you are the stupidest of all people, or should I say 'animals', I have ever met. But you are going to make me one rich man…a rich man indeed..." He said, throwing the woman's body against the wall. "John. Get the girl, and meet me at the ship in five minutes. Do whatever you please...But there is something I must attend to…" He said with a wicked smile._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p><strong>*Boom*<strong>

***Crash***

***Crack***

**"AHHHHHH!"**

I woke up from my 'dream'; sweat was dripping down my face, and my hands were shacking radically. "What in the hell is going on out there?" I asked myself angrily. I then heard footsteps coming towards the door, and it swung open, reveling Francis Drake._ Great. _"Well this was the last person I wanted to see come into my cell…." I mumbled in annoyance.

"Shut up you wench. You're coming with me. We're under attack, and I do not want you to die. You are too valuable too me..." He said, looking for the correct key to open my cell. "Why in the hell should I go with you? I rather die!" I yelled, him opening the cell, getting closer to me.

"No...You cannot die. You are a special kind of Hanyou that I've found...you will make me rich...that's for sure..." He said grabbing me by my hair. "LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKER!" I yelled, trying to get away from his grip. "Ahh ahh ahh...do want another one of my...'punishments'?" He asked me in a creepy voice

I gave him a dirty look, and spit in his face. He wiped the spit off of his face, and dragged me by the hair up the stairs. "That's feel good; could you pull a little harder?" I asked him sarcastically, giving his a fake smile. I didn't have the strength to give a true smile to anyone.

"You have a real nice mouth on you, Hanyou...but that won't last long...that is, until I give you to my Queen...your spirit will be crushed for sure after she has dealt with you..." He laughed menacingly.

"As if..." I mumbled. He snarled, pulled my hair harder, and dragged me through the many halls of his ship, bringing me up to the deck of his_, 'fine'_ ship.

There, I could see a solid black ship, its flag a solid black, three yellow lines on it, as if it had been clawed. John, who is Drake's second-in-command, came to his side, and whispered something into his ear. It was soft enough to where I couldn't hear it. The expression on his face changed rather quickly from smug to astounded.

"WHAT! The Sliver Dog? Why would he-!" Drake looked down at me, and I sneered back, growling. "Take her. I will go see for myself." I fought as Drake handed me over to John. "I'm not some property you can just hand over to somebody! Let go of me, scum!" I yelled, my inner demon becoming impatient.

"Be quiet, 'animal'... You have to right to speak-"

I could see a long, black-tinted blade; go right thought John's stomach. Horror had drifted into John's face, blood seeping out of him. The blade pulled out quickly, John falling to the ground, along with me. "Lard ass! Get off of me!" I yelled, kicking the dying man off of me.

I looked for the person who had stabbed John, wanting to thank him or her. I looked to my left, to see Drake in the ground, the long black blade to his neck, blood dripping from it.

Following the blade to the owner, I saw a man, or what it looked like a man, with sliver hair, a long, red coat, all outlined in black. Black pants and boots is also what he wore, his head covered in a rather large hat, with multiple red phoenix feathers in it.

"I thought we had a deal, Silver Dog! I give you half of my profits if you kept the Hanyou a secret! We had a deal!" Drake yelled, his eyes filled with fear and anger. "Heh...deal's off...I'll keep what I got, and just take yours...that's seems fair enough for what you've done for the past five years...no...Your whole life?" The man's deep voice rumbled with a sinister laugh. I caught a whiff of his scent, it being sandal wood, pine, and bitter-sweet rain.

_"Who is he?" _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, seriously. How was it? Because I was either going to put it out as a one-shot, but if you want it to be a story ,go ahead now, and tell, because i'm fixing to just leave it as is. PLEASE tell me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on THTSD..._

_"I thought we had a deal, Silver Dog! I give you half of my profits if you kept the Hanyou a secret! We had a deal!" Drake yelled his eyes filled with fear and anger. "Heh...deal's off...I'll keep what I got, and just take yours...that's seems fair enough for what you've done for the past five years...no...Your whole life?" The man's deep voice rumbled with a sinister laugh. I caught a whiff of his scent, it being sandal wood, pine, and bitter-sweet rain._

_"Who is he?" I thought to myself_

* * *

><p>"N-No! Y-You can't! I was going to be rich! A rich man, the sexiest women would have desired me! You can't-"<p>

"Oh yes...I can...And I will..." He said with a cold voice. I shivered. Drake looked at me. "Kagome, please save me..." He pleaded. I gave him a look of disgust. "Fuck you..." I replied my voice bitter cold and steel strong.

The man chuckled again.

"Look's like she gave you your sentence. Tough luck for you...Good-bye, _Sir_ Francis Drake..." The man said, bowing respectively. He then sliced Drake's neck, a clean slice too. His head rolled over to the other dead bodies that I recognized.

The man turned around, his eyes a piercing amber-gold color, his facial expression soft, yet hard. He bent down in front of me, and removed my bandana from my head. My ears flattened down on my head quickly, blending in with my hair.

"Give it back..." I said, trying not to break down. I had finally been set free after 7 years at the bottom of a rotting cell. The man then spoke; "Who are you? You don't seem human...Are you possibly...Kagome, the woman Drake talked about?" He asked me.

I hesitated to answer. I was about to perk my ears up and tell him, breaking down crying in his arms, but I remembered something my mother told me...

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"Kagome..." Her mother started._

_"Yes, mama?" A 9-year old Kagome asked, her ears perking up, her tail swishing happily about._

_"Never tell people of your true nature. No one must know that you are special..." She said, looking at her caringly._

_"Why, mama? Why can't I tell people that i'm Hanyou?" She asked, her tail beginning to stop wagging, her face confused._

_"I'm telling you this to protect you, Kagome...people would do anything to get to you, sweetie...just don't tell anyone...promise me that?" Her mother asked._

_Kagome shook her head, and hugged her mother. "Ok, I won't tell anyone...I promise..." She oathed._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>I widened my eyes at the quick flashback of the past, and back away from the man. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I-I can't tell you...I made a promise to my mother...I can't..." I said, not wanting to break my promise. The man huffed, and stood up. "Fine...if you will not tell me, I will have to keep you in my ship until you do. My crew it about to set this vassal ablaze and I don't want to be here when they do, so I suggest you come with me." He said.<p>

Of all the nerve! He saves my life, and then turns around and threatens to keep me in his ship if I don't tell him if I am Hanyou? No way in hell am I going to deal with that. I moved around, and jumped up, using his head as a balance, and jumped over him, making break for it. "Hey! Get back here-Never mind..." He yells. "Hah! I'm free-."

I saw shortly cut off by a hand on my waist, being thrown into the air, and landing on someone's shoulders. A hand landed on my lower back, keeping me there with no flaws. "LET GO OF ME! I'm TIRED of being handled like a private possession! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled, kicking, punching, and clawing at him.

I had no avail.

"It is no use, wench... I am a Demon. You may inflict me with wounds and cause me pain, but you can not kill me..." He said, walking the plank over to the other ship. I was even more furious now.

"Get your hands off of me!" I screeched. I knocked his hat off, it falling to the ground. On the top of his head, which were utterly cute, were silver dog ears...like mine... I had the impulse to touch them, but I was dropped to the hard, wooden floor. "Crap..."I said, rubbing my now sore ass.

"What was that for? And who the hell are you anyways?" I yelled with hatred. He glared down at me with fury, making me shrink down to size. His crew looked at me as if I were crazy, and that I had signed my own death wish. "What?" I said, looking at them.

"I am the Silver Dog. A Hanyou. The greatest and deadliest Pirate of all the great seven seas. You should be grateful that I have spared you. Sango! Take her to a chamber, and tend to her. She smells." He said, walking off.

My blood within me boiled over, and I exploded. "YOU GET BACK HERE YOU, BASTARD!" I screamed, my inner demon rising.

I could feel myself slipping away, loosing my sanity quickly. I pulsed, my cerulean eyes turning red, green jagged stripes forming on my cheeks. My nails grew from sharp, to deadly poison sharp, losing my sanity quicker. My hair flew violently around me, my ears flaring, scanning any noises around me.

"So you ARE a Hanyou...I could smell it on you, so you didn't really have to tell me..." He said, walking back towards me. I started to growl. "Sango, you can come out now. She won't hurt you." "Yeah, yeah, i'm coming..." A female voice called. My inner demon relaxed, taking in the scent of Honey Suckle, and Lilac.

The jagged lines on my face faded, my claws retracted, and my eyes changed back to normal. I could feel my consciousness starting to slip.

"Please don't hurt me..." I pleaded. I could feel myself starting to cry like a baby. I don't want to be hurt anymore. No. Not anymore. All I want is to be held tight, and never let go of. I felt someone pick me up. I never did realize that I had collapsed, but I never really realized it felt good to not be chained up like the animal I am.

It didn't care who had me now...

All I wanted to do was sleep my life away...

* * *

><p>"Captain..." Sango asked.<p>

"What?" He answered in an irritated tone.

"She's been asleep of a week...i'm worried...we need to get her to Kaede. She's the only one who can help her. She has suffered from dehydration, and hunger for 7 YEARS. And then that stunt she pulled a week ago? Her turning into a demon? She needs Kaede's help...please..." Sango pleaded.

The captain looked at Sango with angry eyes, and then his facial expression softened. He sighed. "Ok...but the only reason i'm going, is because my sword needs to be repaired.

The tip broke when I stabbed that fat man on Drake's ship...and since her island is only a day away, we will see to her." He said, walking out of his main quarters.

Sango cheered silently, running out of the room in a hurry. The captain just rolled his eyes.

Sango ran to The Captain's room, where Kagome was sleeping in, going as fast as she could to get to her. She came into the room quietly, seeing that she was asleep, her breathing shallow. "Don't worry...we'll get you help..." She assured.

* * *

><p>It was all dark. I could hear muffled voices, and whiff certain scents, but other than that, it was all dark...I could feel the coldness surrounding me, and then warmth, the scent of pine and sandal wood filling my nose again.<em> "Him again?" <em>I thought subconsciously. Heat radiated off of him, me wanting to get closer. The warmth felt like nothing I had experienced in my 7 years of being locked away.

Then I felt something soft surrounding me.

"Where am I?"

I asked myself, fading into the deep unconsciousness of my mind again.

I could hear the sound of rushing water, footsteps everywhere, and I could smell the bittersweet smell of sweat, and...Sandal wood? "_Why do I keep smelling it? Is it that Silver Dog? I swear_ _if I see him again, i'm going to beat him to a pulp! And then make him come to his sense!" _I yelled subconsciously.

I could feel that I was on something REALLY soft, because my muscles felt soooo relaxed. I never wanted to get out of this bed. Ever. I opened one eye, seeing a light cherry wood ceiling. I opened my other eye, seeing the same thing. "W-Where am I-I?" I asked, my voice cracking and becoming hoarse.

"Ahh...so you're wake...good evening." A deep male voice said in a soft tone, but hard as steel. I turned my head towards the source of the voice and found none other than the Silver Dog. "Great..." I mumbled, turning my head the other way.

"What's with the sour attitude? You just woke up, to find out that you're alive. Why aren't you jumping around with glee?" He asked me, giving me a smirk. I shot him a dirty look, and replied to his cocky question.

"Number one: I shouldn't be jumping around with glee. Number two: You don't have to be cocky about it. I know that it was you who carried me across to your ship. You are the one who decided to carry me. I never asked."

The expression on his face was priceless. "Feh...you got some mouth on you, girl. Best you keep it to yourself." He said to me as a comeback. But it was a really bad one. I huffed, and sat up. As soon as I did that, I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Crap..." I said, bringing my hand to my side. Looking under the sheets, I noticed that I wasn't in the rags that I was previously in. I was in a long satin gown, thin straps and the color being light lilac. _'Wait...who changed my-!'_

I could feel embarrassment and anger boil within me. "You pervert!" I yelled. He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Wait what-. OOF" I threw the chair, it landing in him with a loud bang. "You changed me out of my clothes! How dare you!" I yelled. I was tired of being tossed around like someone's property. I was sick of it. .It.

I began to feel tears welling up in my eyes, but did not dare let them fall. Then, a knock was heard throughout the quarters. "What is it?" He asked, removing the chair from his body.

"It's me. Sango. I'm here to check on Kagome. I need to dress her." A feminine voice called from the other side. The Silver Dog looked at me, and brought his hand to the door. "There's your answer! She's the one who dressed you! Not me, so don't go throwing things at me for no reason!" He yelled.

The door opened to reveal a woman, her hair a dark brown, tied at the end of her hair with a ribbon. Her magenta eyes were filled with a bit of worry. She wore long black pants, brown boots, a white blouse, and a pink bandana around her head. The Silver Dog stood up, and looked at the woman Sango. "Sango. Take care of her; I don't want to be around her. And in the line of fire when she decides to throw things at me." He said, walking out of his quarters.

"And one more thing," He began before walking out the door. "Yes, Captain?" She asked. "Where is Miroku? He's suppose to be stationed at port bow, and he isn't there."

A look of disgust came across her face. "He's probably grouping some ladies on shore right about now..." She trailed off, her voice getting colder. I just watched.

The door closed, and I could finally breathe again. I set the chair down that I was holding, and sat back down on the bed. The girl looked at me, and smiled. "I'm Sango. I'm the cook of the ship and the Captain's Third Lieutenant." She said with a kind voice.

I nodded. "I am Kagome Higurashi." I said bowing, only to knock over a few papers down with my tail "Crap..." I whined. Sango smiled, and giggled a bit.

"Well, Kagome! Time to get you changed into something more suitable. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be walking around in that night gown all day, do you?" She asked me with a smirk. I looked down at the silky gown and nodded.

"I think you're right." She walked over to me, and grabbed my hand. I flinched, and tried to move it away, but her hand kept me from doing so.

"I won't hurt you. You can count on that." She reassured, giving me a half smile. I nodded, my ears perking up, my tail swishing about. "Thank you."

She walked me over to a closet that was few feet away from the bed, and opened it. She grabbed black pants, a white blouse like hers, and some undergarments. Handing the clothing to me, she ushered me behind a small wall that had many clothes hanging on it.

"I see that you and the Captain don't get along very well..." Sango started. I poked my head out from behind the wall, and nodded. "Yeah...he's such and arrogant, cocky ass! I don't know _how_ you take orders from him! I would chop something off if he talked to me like I was some piece of property!" I yelled, slipping on my pants. They were a nice fit.

"Ehh...some of us just get used to it. Some of the crew mates have been on this ship with the Captain for almost their whole serving duty." She said quietly. I looked at her again with a surprised look. "Really? He isn't mean? He was to me...I wonder why..." I asked. Sango's expression changed from a smile, to a soft expression.

"He's just being a little harsh, since you embarrassed him in front of his entire crew. That took some guts. But don't worry, he'll come around..." She reassured. I nodded. "But I won't need much reassurance. I'll take him on any day." I said, smirking at Sango. I was starting to warm up to her... But Sango just laughed. "Good luck!" She smiled.

I smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was the second of chapter of my awesome story? PLZ give me feedback on this, because this story is till is a little under revision of weather or not I should continue with it...<strong>

**Review plz!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, readers! I give you a kick-ass chapter of THTSD! I wanna thank my reviewers, avatarneytiri, Inukag inlove , InuEared Miko of Darkness, ArchAngel-Kagome , and Ngbeken Lovette ! You guys are SO awesome! Thx for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you 5! Oh, and on the last 2 chapters, I forgot to Disclaim!**

**So, Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p>The star-lit night sky glistened over the water, the half-waning moon shining over so. The ship rocked as it lay in the Bay of Hayase. I could feel the warm autumn breeze slip in through the door as I walked towards it.<p>

I was currently in a room with Sango, sleeping on an uncomfortable mattress. Not that i'm complaining or anything, but it's not as comfortable as the Sliver Dog's bed. Now THAT'S comfortable. But we are docked at this bay because either he had broken his sword, or what Sango keeps telling me, is that he has taken me here to see a doctor or something. Which I highly doubt.

And him being the hugest jerk I know for now, he tells me to stay in the cabin. No chance. I don't take orders from other people.

I walked over to the door, each step making a squeaking noise. _'Crap...' _Sango shifted in her sleep, making a groaning noise. I stopped, and looked at her. She didn't move again, which relieved me greatly. Perking my ears up, I tried to listen for any noises, and lifting my nose into the air, to see if I could pick up a scent. A certain scent of sandal wood and pine.

'Nope...I don't hear or smell anything out of the ordinary...i'm in the clear.'

I thought, opening the door quietly.

My night gown swayed with me, the thin cotton making a breeze behind me. My tail was wrapped around my leg, keeping it warm. I really hated this night gown because it was an off the shoulder type of gown, tied in the back. I kind of felt trapped in it to say the least. But it was comfortable enough for me not to rip it off...

Turning down the many hall of this blasted ship, I finally came to the star-board side of it. Looking up, I could see the half-moon shining down, lighting the ship up well. "It feels nice out here..." I whispered, closing my eyes as the breeze picked up. My hair flowed behind me, it looking like a river of black silk in the moonlight.

I unwrapped my tail from my leg, letting it flow out with the wind. My ears were at bay, altering me of any sounds if they came. Counting the stars as I looked up, I found the Big Dipper. "Ahh...there it is..." I whispered to myself.

I felt at piece for the first time in over seven years. My emotions began to rise, the half-moon taking its tole on me. _'I can't cry...i've been too strong, I can't mess it up...I can't...' _I thought in vain.

But I couldn't help but cry.

I was finally saved, or so it seemed, and I was free to do whatever I pleased. _Or so it seemed._

Finally keeping my emotions at bay for the time being, I looked out at the village we had docked at. The lights on at the little houses were lit, noise of what seemed as a party was going on, and the smell of beer, sweat, and other scents filled my nose. "Seem's as if they're having a good time..." I mumbled, setting my head on the railing of the ship.

Looking down at the deep turquoise water below, I could see a tall shadow behind me._ 'Wait...what!' _I sharply turned around, my hair whipping around, slapping the person behind me. I saw out the figure to be the Silver Dog. "Greaaat..." I mumbled, streaching out the 'A'.

"Onna*****. What are you doing out of you cabin? You are suppose to be asleep until you go to see Kaede." He said harshly, stairing down at me, his golden eyes piercing my soul. "What is it to you?" I said smartly, turning my back to him. He roughly grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around to face him again. "Get your hands off me, you jerk! I'm not a personal possesion!" I yelled, ripping my shoulder away from his grasp.

"What do you mean 'Personal Possesion'? You're not mine, or ever will be!" He yelled back at me.

For some reason, I felt sad when he said it.

"Ok, look. Just get away from me. I don't take orders from puppies. So I suggest you go." I stated, pointing a finger to his cabin, which was located a few 20 feet away from me.

I could see his face turn from irritation, to fury. "Well, I don't take orders from a little girl, who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut!" He roared, getting in my face. "And! I regret ever saving you! You were just a waist of my time! A waist on my breath! Just get the hell away from me!" He roared again, but even louder.

I stood their, unfazed by his words as he shouted them. "Fine..." I whispered, looking down at my bare feet. "I'll get the hell away from you..."

I looked towards the side of the boat, that water looking inviting. I walked towards the edge of the ship, jumping up on the railing. "Wait-What are you-." I balanced myself on the railing, crouched down, and leaped off of the ship, sinking into the cold water.

"DON'T" I heard as I sank to the bottom.

I started to move my legs and arms, pushing myself to the top. But I noticed something quickly. The water was icy cold, I wasn't going up, I was sinking further into the water, and...I couldn't swim.

'CRAP! I wish I thought this throught!' I screamed at myself. I opened my mouth to scream, only to swallow salty water. I held onto my neck, trying to breath, but I couldn't. I kicked my legs, but it was futile, because the long gown I had on prevented me from doing so. "HELP ME!" I screamed into the water.

I only swallowed more water.

No longer seeing the bright moonlight, as I sank further and further, my concessness slipping away. _'He's not going to get me...is he?_' I asked myself. I closed my eyes, no longer having the desire to live. _'What is there to live for? I don't exactly know where I am, my family's dead, I'm hated by human and demon, so what else is there left for me?'_

* * *

><p><strong>So? How do you like? REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!<strong>

***Onna- Mean's 'Woman'.**

**Click here!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL. When I was typing this chapter, I started to giggle uncontrollably. I'm giving you all who reads this a fair warning; this may happen to you. BUUUT Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! And a quick reminder, this chapter is going to be in Inu's P.O.V. ;)**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

><p><em>'This pain is unbearable...please make it stop...please...' I couldn't feel anything anymore...nothing...nothing at all...<em>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe my senses, or his body. I had just watched the girl jump over the side of the ship, no regrets. I could see her tail and hair flail off the side of the ship, her dress fluttering behind her. Hearing a loud slash, I ran towards the edge where she jumped from.<p>

I could see bubbles coming up from the water. I could feel my heart pounding. "Why did she..." I then didn't see any bubbles, and she hadn't come up since she had jumped in. I began to feel anger and remorse. I started to run towards the bell, and rang it.

"GET UP! MAN OVER BOARD!" I yelled, ringing the bell quickly. Hearing that people were getting, I ran back towards the side of the ship, and jumped down into the icy-cold water.

Looking around in the water, I spotted her onyx hair. It was like a silky river of black in the water. She wasn't moving, and her eyes were closed. I had to act fast. I swam towards her body, sensing no movement from her. From what I could hear, her heart was beating at a very slow rate. 'Crap!' I yelled. Grabbing her waist gently, I started to swim towards the glossy surface of the water.

Reaching my hand out, it reached the surface, the warm autumn air. I pulled her above the water, her face remaining emotionless. Her skin was a pale white. "MEN! WHERE'S THAT ROPE!" I yelled, looking up at my ship. No one came.

"Dammit to all!" I yelled.

I started to swim towards shore, telling myself that everything will be alright. I only hoped it would. As soon as I felt the sand hit my feet, I began to run out of the water. Setting her down on the shoreline, I placed my ears over her heart. The heart beat was steady, but getting slower by the second. "Dammit!" I yelled.

I looked at the dock to see Miroku, Sango, and a few other crew mates running on the dock. They had jumped over, and ran towards me. "Captain!" Sango yelled, examining Kagome over carefully.

"We need to get the water out of her lungs! She's not breathing!" Sango yelled, as she started to pound on her chest. Yet, nothing happened. I moved Sango aside, and started to pound on her chest. Reluctantly, I placed my mouth on hers, blowing hair into her lungs. Keeping this up for another minute, her chest began to raise, the salty water pouring from her mouth.

She coughed, her eyes looking slurry. She closed them again, her heart beat returning to normal.

I was relieved to say the least, but Miroku then spoke up. "Captain, we need to get her someplace warm. She'll freeze to death if we don't." He informed, starting to pick her up.

"No. Let me see her. We need to take her to Kaede like planned." I said, taking her from Miroku's' arms and walking towards the small village. Miroku nodded as the Captain walked on. "Come on Sango. We need to be there just incase the captain needs us." Miroku said, grabbing her hand. Sango nodded, a small blush coming to her face. "Ok."

I carried her to the hut in which Kaede lived upon. The hut smelled of herbs and spices, and a hint of lemon. I could feel her shaking in my, her lips quivering in the late autumn air.

Walking in, she looked up at me with her beady little eyes. "Inuyasha? What brings ye here?" She asked. But then she looked down at my arms and gasped. "Good heavens, child! What happened to her?" Kaede asked me, taking her from my arms. I set her down on the tatami mat, and looked at Kaede. "She was being a stupid wench, and jumped into the ocean." I remarked, Kaede, taking her temperature.

"Inuyasha. Hand me that herb next to my basket, along with that bowl and the mixer." Kaede instructed me. I nodded, but then spoke. "Don't order me around, Kaede, and don't call me Inuyasha. It's the Silver Dog." I yelled.

Kaede nodded. She placed a blanket on the girl, and began to crush the herb in the bowl. She added water, and crushed it a little more. Lifting the girls' mouth, she slipped the mix into her mouth, making her swallow it. From what I could see, the girl had swallowed the mix, but her breathing started to become irregular. "What's wrong with her now? I asked, looking down at her.

"Her body is trying to take in the medicine. It seems she is a Miko and Hanyou...very strange for a young woman..." Kaede said, brushing her bangs away from her head. I started to emit a low growl for some reason. "Just...tell me when she's better, and I'll come o take her back to the ship. I only came here to get her better, and leave." I said, looking down at the ground.

I then noticed the small scars on the girls' body. They looked as if she had been beaten. I could feel myself getting angrier by the second._ 'If I hadn't come, and taken her away from Drake...she would have been dead...' _I thought. "Take care of her; I'm going back to my ship." I said, walking out of the hut.

_'Why do I feel this way? Like I want to protect her? I haven't felt this way since-...' _I shook my head, getting rid of the thought that entered my mind.

_**'Oh come on...your attracted to her...' **_

I started to become angry.

_'No, I don't. Stop putting these thoughts in to my mind, beast.'_ I yelled at my beast.

_**'I am just simply stateing. You are me, and I am you. So therefore, you are attracted to her,and so am I.'**_ My beast argued.

My head started to hurt from all the logic._ 'Just shut the hell up. My heads starting to hurt with all your talk. Go back to your cage...' _I yelled at it.

**_'I will...but you will submit to me soom enough...' _**It growled, going back into its cage in the back of my mind.

_'Thought he'd never shut up...'_

I looked at the moonlit sky, and sighed. "What do I do now?"

"Captain! What's going on? Is she alright? Answer me.!" Sango yelled, running up to me, Mirou and a few other crew mates at her heals. I sighed. "she alright for the time being, Go back to the ship. We will see to her in the morning. We'll sail as soon as she is on her feet. Now GO." I said, keeping my eyes on the sky.

I heard a low murmur of 'yes'. I could sense their aura and scents became thin, until they disappered onto the ship.

The crashing of the waves wet my feet, althought my body was soaking wet from jumping in after her. _'What was her name anyways?'_ I asked myself. _'Why do I care? She's going to take me to the Shikon Jewel. That's all I need her for, right?'_

_'Ah...nevermind..'_

I continuted to walk along the beach, the sand sinking below my feet. The scent of the tangy sea water hit my nose with a strong force. Moonlight shone down on my lone figure, outlining my feautres. "When I look at that girl, why do I see...Kikyo? Why...why?" I asked myself. I clenched my hands, and looked down. "No...i'm not letting those feelings resurface again..."

Looking down at my hand, I saw that I had drawn blood. Kneeling down at the water, I washed the blood away, the wounds closing immediately. "Never again..." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>*~Kagome's Dream Sequence~*:<strong>

_'My love~...Leave yourself behind..._

_Beat inside me...Leave you Blind~..._

_My Love~...You have found Peace..._

_You were searching...For relief..._

_You gave it all...Into the call..._

_You took a chance and..._

_You took the fall for us._

_You came thoughfully...Loved me faithfully..._

_You taught me honor...you did it for me..._

_Tonight~..._

_You will sleep for good..._

_You will wait for me, My Love..._

_Now I am strong...you gave me all..._

_You gave all you had...And now I am whole!_

_My Love~...Leave yourself behind..._

_Beat inside me...Leave you Blind~..._

_My Love..._

_Look what you can do..._

_I am Mending...I'll be with you..._

_You took my hand...You added a plan..._

_You gave me your Heart...I asked you to dance with me..._

_You loved honestly...Did what you could release..._

_I know~...In peace you'll go..._

_I hope...Relief is yours..._

_Now I am strong..._

_You gave me all...You gave all you had..._

_And now I am whole!_

_My Love~...Beat inside me__..._

_My Love~...Leave yourself Behind..._

_Beat inside me...I'll be with you..._

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo~...Doo doo doo doo doo..._

I heard the soft singing of my mother, her voice as soft as silk. It made me close my eyes as I listened. I reconized the soft-spoken voice. It was my mothers'. "M-Mother?" I asked shakily. I could make out a fine slihouette of a woman. My eyes began to become teary. "I-Is that you?" I asked. The figure started to walk forward, it's hands out to me. "It is alright, Kagome...I am here...do not worry..." The woman said, coming into my clear view.

_'Mama...'_

I lunged myself forward, holding my mother with trembling arms. "Mama! It's you! It's really you! I've missed you so much!" I yelled, tears falling down my face. "Yes...It is me, Kagome..." She whispered, petting my hair gently. "It's all my fault! If I had been at the house, I could have protected you!" I cried more into her chest.

"It is alright, Kagome. It was not your fault. I should have seen it coming. Please, do not worry...You are a strong girl. Don't break that sweet smile of yours. Could you smile for me?" My mother asked, lifting my face from her chest, smiling down at me.

I gave her a sad smile, and she hugged me again.

"Good. Now...you know you are a special type of Hanyou..." She started. I shook my head 'yes'. "You hold the Shikon No Tama within your body. You must keep it safe. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands, for it will bring great destruction. Promice me this, Kagome." My mother said, giving me a stern look. "I will, Mama...Don't worry..." I smiled back.

"Good. Now I suggest you wake up...Your frieds are waiting for you to do so..." She told me, looking down.

I felt as if I were floating above my own body. I felt light as air, as I looked down at myself. I looked very pale, and I wasn't breathing. "Why am I not breathing?" I asked myself panickly.

"You are breathing, My Love. You are just simply resting, for you will wake up soon enough..." She told me, letting me go. "Don't go, Mama!" I yelled, grabbing onto her again. "I must back to the Spirt World, and join your Father, Brother and Grandfather." She told me. I began to cry out again. "T-Take me with you! I want to see them again!"

My mother looked back at me. "No, Kagome. I can't bring you. A great Fate awaits you in the World of the Living...now go...you must..." She whispered. "I love you, Mama...I whispered, crouching low to hold myself. "And I to you, My Love..." She whispered back.

I watched her walk slowly back into the ellusive mist that cover almost all of the area I was in. I suddenly collapsed, holding myself tightly. "I will keep that promice for good, Mama...for good..." I whispered, my tears bringing me back to my own body.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a sudden jolt, my whole body being flung forward. I looked around, my mind on diffrent tracks at the moment. The area looked like a hut, the smell of Lemons and Herbs hit my nose as I sniffed.I looked down at myself to see that my clothes had changed. Again. Grumbling, I looked to my left to see an old woman, sleeping scilently. The area was warm, from what I could tell.<p>

"Where am I?" I asked myself quickly.

The old woman rose slowly, her black eyes full of suprise. "You are awake my dear." She said with an old, weak voice. I nodded slowly" Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. The woman smiled. " I am Lady Kaede. I am this village's healer. You are in my home currently. I am here to make you sure you can get back onto your feet." She said, a warming smile on her face.

_'That smile reminds me of...!'_

I jumped back quickly, attaching myself to the wall. "Where did that ship go? Is it gone? Am I free?" I asked happily. Kaede was about to answer me,but was cut off by a gruff, and hard voice.

"No, you aren't exactly 'Free' as you put it out to be." The voice told me.

_'I know that voice!'_

I turned my head towards the door to see, none other than, the cocky Silver Dog.

"Oh joy. What brings your inviting presence, _Captain?_" I asked, adding much sarcasm into my voice. He gave me an irritated look. "Don't mess with me...girl...You should be greatful of me...yet again." He said with a cocky look. I could have sworn he refered to me as a girl. "I'm not a little 'girl', so don't call me one..." I whispered in a low voice.

I could see the amusment in his eyes. "Oh, your right...your not girl, you look like a very manly girl..." He said, turning towards the door. "I an't noman you filthy mut!" I yelled, reaching my claws out to him."Koibito no fukushū!" I yelled, green demonic blades coming from my hands. All of a sudden,my hand was caught by another, holding it up forcefully. 'Don't call me a 'Filthy Mut', wench..." He growled, his inner demon lacing his voice.

His hand squeezed my wrist, it feeling as if he were about to break it. I kicked him square in the jaw, and ran out the hut. "Stupid dog...Stupid Stupid!" I yelled with rage.

_'Do I go back to the ship, of just...run away?' _

I kept running and running until I came to his ship. It was docked at the bay, swaying back and forth. I clenched my hand, drawing blood. I decided to keep walking, ending up infront of the ship. The plank lay out in front of me, as if calling to get onto it.

_'Do I get on? Am I even welcome? I wouldn't doubt it...the 'Captain' probally could have told them rumors and lies about me. They all probally hate me...' _I thought bitterly.

I looked up at the afternoon sun, and frowned._ 'I was out that long? Wow...' _Summing up all my courage, I walked across the plank, a few stares coming my way. "What in the hell do you want?" I snapped, walking towards that door that would lead me to the dorms. I pushed the door open, only for it to be closed in my face.

Looking at the hand that had done so, and traced it to the person who it belonged to. But I already knew who it was._ 'Greaaaaaat. Just perfect.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...ummm...how was it? JUST ASKING. And if your wondering what song that is, it's called 'My Love' By Sia. Look it up .It is a very sweet song. <strong>**Oh! And I am making a One-Shot for Halloween! It is currently under revision, so don't go away for too long! Review plz! It is greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got ALOT of reviews last chapter! I'm glad that everybody likes my story! Thx alot! Anyways, one or two of you had a few questions, and I hope this chapter will answer them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or as he would say, 'Silver Dog'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Looking up, I saw a cascading flow of silver. The arm that had been blocking my way was dressed in red fabric. I then met a piercing gaze of gold and burnt amber, the expression blazing with fury. I looked at him with a snarl, and turned my head away from him. "What do you want?" I asked angrily, trying to push him out of my way.<p>

But I had no sucsess in removing him from infront of me.

"You know what I want..." He snarled. I just rolled my eyes. "What DO you want..." I asked.

I could tell he was smiling. Not one of those happy smiles in which you smile too, but one of those smiles that makes you want to draw back in fear. "I want..." He began.

I waited for an answer. I waited. And waited. And waited. But no answer. "What the hell do you want? If you don't need anything, why are you in my way?" I yelled, finally shoving him out of my way. I walked down to the ships hold, where, apparently, they hid all of their stolen goods.

The place was horribly lit, it smelt of seasoned meat, flat Whisky and Vodka, hay, and the horrible stench of rats. I could hardly see where I was going, even with my keen senses. I had to cover my nose, or all the smells would have made me puke all over the floor. "What is this-!" All I could feel was my arm being twisted behind me, and me being pinned against a wall.

"Apparently, you aren't a very patient person, girl..." A voice growled into my ear.

I reconized the scent instantaniously. "Let go of me, you ass!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grasp. His hands kept a good grip on my arms, pushing me harder into the wooden wall. I flattened my ears down onto my head, and wrapped my tail around my leg, trying not to cry out in pain as his nails dug into my skin.

"S-Stop..." I whispered, trying not to bang my head into the wall to stop the pain. "No...appologize..." He whispered. "N-Never..." I snarled.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, revealing Sango, her expression twisted with fear and anger.

"Captian! Let her go!" She yelled, prying him off of me. I could feel my blood oozing out of my arms, the pain scering through them. "What is wrong with you, Captian? You save her, and now your on the verge of killing her! What the hell is going on?" She yelled angrily.

Sango began to pull me from the brig, but the Silver Dog look back at me. "You remind me too much of her..." He said, his eyes giving on emotion. "What do you-." "Kagome, come with me. We need to go before his beast is released. This has happened before. I've seen the signs, let us go..." She said, pulling me up the stairs. I began to feel a strong demonic energy coming from him, a red outline around him.

I began to feel scared, and this isn't normal for me.

_'What the hell is going on? I first get up, he tells me that i'm not free, I blow up in his face, run to the ship, and I walk to the door. He blocks my way, I push him away, walk down their, he pins me against the wall, hurts me, and Sango comes to my rescue. WHAT THE HELL.' _I yelled in my head.

Sango yelled at some people as she lead me off the ship. "Keep everything at bay while I take her back to Kaede's. Inuyasha is about to blow. Just keep him calm!" She yelled. "S-Sango..." I asked.

"Yeah?" She answered, looking at me. "What is going on? I mean with him. And what about them? What the hell is going on?" I asked, giving her a serious glare. She sighed. "Do you really wanna know, Kagome. This may upset you." She told me, stopping infront of the hut.

Wow...I hadn't noticed we walked that fast in that amount of time.

I nodded 'yes' to Sango's question, and she looked down at her feet. "Well...ten seasons ago, the Captian was...going to be married to a woman named Kikyo...she looked a lot like you..." She told me. I just smirked. "Married? Wow, didn't think he'd do that..." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. Sango looked at me seriously.

"Kagome...you have to take me seriously...You see, she had...run off with another man, saying...he was a beast. He couldn't provide all the gold, riches, and home she wanted. It sounds crazy, yet she looked exactly like you...minus the ears and tail..." She explained to me.

I looked at her.

_'Seriously?_' I asked myself.

I looked at myself.

My arms were bloody, the pants I had on had drops of blood on them also. I then looked at Sango. "Thanks for getting me out of there. I would have bben torn to shreads by him...I could tell..." I said, walking into the hut.

I could see that Kaede was sitting next to the fire, seperating herbs from each other, and putting them in a basket. She then looked up at me with a smile. "What is it that ye need child?" She asked me. She then looked at Sango. "It is good to see ye."

Sango nodded. "Do you think you can fix up Kagome's arms? Inuyasha went and hurt her..." Sango said, sitting down on the mat.

Kaede noded. "Indeed, my child. Kagome would ye come here?" She asked me, motioning me to her. I cautiosly walked over to Kaede, sitting in front of her with my arm our for her. "Let me see ye arm..." She said, holding her hand out.

I moved my arm, and moved the fabric away from the wounds. They were still bleeding, and it looked as if someone had clawed me. And they did. My skin was paler that usual on my golden tanned skin.

"Good heavens, child...what happened?" She asked.

I told her: "The _Captian _wanted me to appologize for embarrassing him in front of his crew. I wouldn't." I told her smugly. Kaede looked at me with an astonished look on her face. "No one has ever stood up to him like that before. You must be very lucky to be alive." She said, grabbing for an herb and cloth.

"Really?" I asked, dumbfounded. Sango and Kaede nodded. "Can ye rip the shirt's sleeves off so that I can tend to the wounds?" Kaede asked me. I nodded in agreement. Ripping the fabric off of the shirt, I threw that cloth to the side, and looked down at my feet as I sat.

"I must be really luck then..."I whispered to myself.

I could feel Sango's eyes on me as I stared at the floor. The sensation of cold rushed up my arms as Kaede applied the water to was off my arms. I could see the blood on the cloth as she rubbed to wounded area.

She set the cloth in the water, the blood seeping into the water. I breathed heavily. "I can't stand to see blood..." I whispered, looking away.

"Kagome...may I asked you something?" Sango asked.

I looked at Sango. "Sure. What do you need?" I asked, giving her a serious look.

She smiled. "How do you do it?"

I gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, giving her a quized look. "How do you stand up to him, the Captian." She asked me, scooting closer to me. "I mean, I can stand up to him, just no the way you do...He can be scary, which I don't let him get to me, but, how?"

"I just don't let him get to me. I don't listen to him, that's all...why'd ya ask?" I said, looking at her.

I then began to feel a major burning sensation on my arms, as if poison were coarsing through my arms. "OWWW! Kaede!" I yelped, jerking away. "Sorry, me child...the wounds are deep, it may sting more that normal." Kaede appoligized, dabbing my wound gently. I nodded, and turned back to Sango.

"Well...uh...you seem to stand up to him pretty well, I just don't know how. I don't think I could have that much courage to do that." Sango said, smiling at me. "Well...i'm flattered...I think..." I said, smiling back.

Sango and I burst into laughter, Kaede looking at us weirdly. "What is the matter, children?" Kaede asked us, tyeing off the bandages on my arms. "Oh, Kaede, there's nothing wrong, just having a good laugh..." Sango said, trying to regain her posture, yet it wasn't working very well.

"Man...I haven't laughed like that in a while..." I said, smiling at Sango. "I bet..." Sango smiled.

I then looked at my arms. They were tied off in white bandages, blood wasn't all over my arms, and my skin had returned to its tanned glory. "Thank you, Kaede...I am truly grateful..." I said, standing up to bow. "No need to thank me, child. I must help people in need. That is the job of a priestess." She said, smiling at me softly.

"Wait, your a priestess? M-My mother was one! She was the village priestess!" I said astonished.

Kaede raised a sliver-gray eyebrow.

"She was? Then you must have been blessed with these powers also." Kaede said, standing up. "Wait-what? I can't be a Priestess_ and_ Demon!" I said. "It seems so. When Inuyasha walked in with you in his arms, I could sense great power from you." Kaede said, walking up to me.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, moving back.

"Do not fret, child. I am meerly seeing if ye posess spiritual energy." She said, raising a hand. I calmed a bit.

She raised her hand above my head, nad closed her eyes. Purple energy began to glow from her hand, and she opened her eyes. She chanted something, and moved her hand infront of me. I began to feel some type of energy rise within me. I kinda felt like my beast was rising out of me, but the energy felt more pure and calm.

The glowing of her hand stopped, and she closed her eyes, resting her arm to the side of her.

She then shot her eyes open, and looked at me.

"My goodness...you posess great spiritual power!" She said in realization. I stood there in scilence. "Oh...so your a miko, too?" Sango asked.

"Must be..." I said quietly. "Well...We better get going...the Captian must have coed down by now...Come on, Kagome..." Sango said, getting up from the floor. I nodded. "Thank you, again, Kaede." I said, bowing.

"Ye are welcome, child. You may come back any time." Kaede said, waving to us. I smiled back at her.

We began to walk out of the hut, and we heard a yell. "WE'RE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES!" A voice yelled, a bell ringing right after. I saw Sango's eyes widen. "Kagome! We have to get to the ship!" She yelled, grabbing my arm.

"OK!" I yelled, being dragged across the field that was between Kaede's hut and the sea.

Looking back, I saw Kaede out of her hut, waving at us. All I could do is smile.

_Mom...I learned something new about me...I am stuck on a ship with an arogant, cocky captian, and another woman who I think is trustworthy. Thank you for convincing me to stay. I think i'm learning what it means to start over. Thanks. _


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SO SORRY for neglecting this story for weeks, i'm sorry! I hope you like this chapter, and makes up for neglecting it!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN INUYASHA.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I looked out at the sea, seeing a few waves and sea gulls flying over the water freely. The sun was just over the horizon, signaling an end of a day. I sighed heavily, and walked behind Sango, my pace with her quickening. <em>'I wish I was free like them...'<em> I thought sadly, looking back at the sea gulls. They squawked, and cried as they flew overhead. I smiled a tiny bit.

"Hey...don't be spacing out back there. We're gonna be working, and you need to be awake and ready to lend a hand." Sango said, stopping at the docks.

"W-What?" I asked, looking back at her. Sango chuckled at me.

"I said, we're gonna be doing some work; making to food, helping set the sail...ya know, lending a hand. Now come on. Your part of our crew now, weather the Captain likes it or not." Sango said, pulling me towards the ship again. "I see you as a crew mate;a sister, not an animal." Sango winked.

"Ok." I said, being dragged, yet again, towards the ship.

Sango looked like she had a gleam in her eyes as she looked out at the sea; a small smiled playing her lips. It looked as if she loved the sea, wanting to ride it forever. "Sango..." I started, stopping on the main deck of the ship. She looked back at me with a big smile on her face. "Yeah, Kagome?" She asked.

"I noticed something...you really love the sea, don't you?" I asked, giving her a small smile.

Sango's eyes lit up like the setting sun. "Oh, I love the sea! It gives me freedom I've never had before! It freed me...it saved me...it's everything to me..." Sango said, looking out at horizon. The sunlight of the setting sun hit her face, making her face glow with power, strength, and...sorrow? I was confused for a moment.

"What is it to you?" She asked, turning around to face me. "M-Me? Uhhh...I almost died in it...remember?" I said, scratching my head a little.

"Oh...I keep forgetting that you can't swim-."

"SHHH! Don't say anything about it!" I whined, putting my hand over her mouth. But all Sango was doing was giggling. "Don't worry. I can't either. I mean, I love the sea, but I would never get in it..." Sango said, motioning her over to the deck doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following her over to the door she was in front of. "Oh, to clean up, and get ready to sail. We have to get out of the Caribbean Islands. We've got a bounty placed over our heads by a lot of people." Sango said simply, walking down the stairs.

**"Oh really...that sounds like fun." **My Demon said. I closed my eyes.

_'What the hell is your problem? Get back into your cage!' _I yelled at my Demon.

**'I don't think I want to...' **It said back.

I could tell it had an evil look on its face.

_'Well, I told you to! I'll let you out again when we dock...' _I reasoned, trying to push it back.

**'Promise me...' **It told me.

_'Fine! I promise, now go back into your cage!' _I yelled back at it.

**'Fine...' **It told me, sinking back into its cage in my mind.

Sango was looking at me weirdly. "What are you doing, Kagome?" she asked. I stood there. "Oh-ummm...just talking to myself..." I laughed.

'_Great! Now she thinks your crazy!' _I yelled at myself. "Hmmm...the Captain does that a lot...Oh well, come on. I need to get you shoes and a new blouse before we go back out there again. Be prepared to work your ass off..." Sango said, walking in and rummaging through her things. I just stood there, looking a little dumb at the moment.

She turned around, and handed me a white blouse and brown flats. "Now, the blouse may be a little tight, considering your breasts are bigger than mine...but the shoes should fit...I'll let you change." Sango said, walking out. I looked at the door, and then to the clothes.

Then looking down, I looked at my breast. "Bigger than hers?" I asked myself, looking down my shirt. Sure enough, mine were huge. "Never noticed...hum!" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and slipped on the brown flats. They were a tiny bit loose, but she could walk around in them. She then pulled off her other blouse, and slipped on the blouse Sango gave her.

It was tight at the top, considering what was at the top, and I tied the strings to cover up her breasts.

* * *

><p>"I said no, Captain! She's changing into something more comfortable. We'll then come up and make dinner!" I heard Sango yelled. "No. Let me in. This is <em>my<em> ship." I heard his say. The knob began to turn, but I was already at the door.

I opened it, meeting the Captains gaze. His face looked red, but I didn't know if it was out of anger, or embarrassment. "Sango! Get her a new blouse!" He yelled, walking away quickly. "Wait-what?-OH." Sango looked at me, but then smiled. "What? What's wrong? Sango. What's wrong?" I asked, panicking.

"Nothing, Kagome. Actually, good job. Now, let's go." Sango said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me, again, towards the main dock. "Man, what's with people dragging me around, lately?" I asked, walking up the stairs. "Don't know, but it's tiering my hands out." Sango giggled, letting go of my hand.

"Thanks..."

"No problem. But since we've set sail, we need to make dinner. You any good at cooking?" Sango asked.

"No, but I can lift and get stuff for you?" I said, walking with her.

Sango just laughed. "Ok. Well, since i'm lazy right now, we're just gonna make something simple. Some broth and bread will feed the whole crew." She said, tying her hair back with a band. I nodded. "Seem's easy enough." I said, setting my hands on my hips. "Really easy, now here. Wear this bandana so you won't get anything in the food. You got a lot of hair." She said, throwing me a red bandana.

I caught it, and tied it around my head keeping my bangs out of my face, and my ears hidden. "Hmmm...much better. Now what do I have to do?" I asked, turning to face her.

"First, come with me to the kitchen, and we'll get started." She told me. She walked, and I followed her into, what looked like, a huge area, filled with a firewood stove, crates of foods and many, many, many pots. "Wow...this place is huge..." I gawked, looking all around. "Yep. I spend a lot of time in here. Making breakfast, lunch and dinner. It's kind of a relief in getting an extra hand in here." Sango said, grabbing a pot half her size.

"Man! This thing get's heavier and heavier everyday!" She whiled, pulling it out from a corner. "Here. I'll help you." I said, running over to her. I lifted it up with ease, and put it onto the stove. "There. What else?" I asked, a smiled on my face.

"Your in a good mood. Well, I need you to find me a bag of onions, and chop them up with this knife. I'll get started on the broth." Sango said, handing me a long knife.

"Ok." I tool the knife, and set it down on one of the many counters, and tried to find a bag of onions. I sniffed my way around until I met the scent of the onions, making my eyes water a bit. "Found them..." I whispered, grabbing them from one side of the area.

I ripped the bag open, and placed onions on the counter, and proceeded to cut them up.

* * *

><p>"DINNER! GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!" Sango yelled, a platter of bowls balanced on her head and hands, walking onto the main deck. I followed behind her, platters also in my hands. The ship's deck was lit with torches, many tables and chairs set out, and many, many hungry human men and demons.<p>

I walked with Sango, a smile on her face as she set down the bowls in front of the men. "Hey Sango, you got a new little helper?" One of the men asked. Sango set the bowl down in front of the man who had asked the question, and answered him.

"Yeah, but she's not a 'little helper'. She's part of the crew now." Sango said, smiling at me.

Smiling back at her, I started to hand out the bowls of broth to each of themen, giving them small smiles as I passed by. All of a sudden, something brushed up against my butt, making me jump away quickly. I saw a lizard demon, a slick smile on his face as he looked at me. "You look nicer than my old ward. And your hips are wonderful..." He said, reaching his hands out to touch me.

I smacked his hand, and looked down at him. "Excuse me...what do you think your doing?" I tried to ask nicely. If it wasn't for Sango's smile, I would have punched the lizard man right off the ship.

"Oh...just feeling you up." He said simply.

"Just feelin' her up, eh? MEN! Throw him." A voice called. I turned around, and what do ya know...it was him. He had the smirk and everything.

I wanted to punch him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been writing lately...school has been really cruel to me...*Shudder* But! I'm making it up to you all! Man...I haven't had much energy this month...**

Kagome's Human

**Kagome's Demon**

Kagome's Human

**Inuyasha's Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stood my ground, and looked up to the Hanyou Captain, a sneer on my face.<p>

"What do you want,_ 'Captain'?_" I asked, crossing my arms.

The captain didn't say anything, and grabbed the lizard demon himself, throwing him into the icy ocean water.

"Teach you a lesson about touching personal possessions..." He grumbled, dusting his hands off. He then turned around, and looked down at me, his face looking only one way. Smug.

I stood there, my anger bubbling up inside of me. "I AM NO ONE'S POSSESSION!" I roared, setting the platters down and kicking him right in the ass, sending him flying off the ship.

"YOU JERK!" I yelled, huffing and walking away. 'I belong to no one, but myself, and he has no authority to tell me otherwise!' I yelled mentally, walking into my quarters, and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>The crew scrambled to the side of the ship, hearing splashing and very foul language in the water. "C-Captain?" A crew member asked, peering down at the water. "To tell you the truth...I think he deserved it..." Miroku piped in, looking into the water also. Everyone else nodded in agreement.<p>

A growl was heard, and a blur of silver and red came up, and charged towards the wench. "I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" He roared, running across the deck.

"I hope he dies when Kagome gets her hands on him..." Sango mumbled, going back to serve the remaining crew members.

"Your not worried, Sango?" Hiten, a crew mate asked, setting his now empty bowl down.

"No. Kagome is one of the strongest Hanyou's I know...other than the Captain...She'll set him straight..." She said, walking towards the small kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into the room, slamming it in the process. "WHO does he think he is!" She yelled, pushing over a few crates. "WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER STAYING ON THIS SHIP!" She yelled again, smashing a few bottles of Sake.<p>

"GOD DAMNED DOG!" She roared. She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in her room, but the storage room at the bottom of the ship.

"Great...I went the wrong way..." She mumbled. She could feel her demon arise within her,and clutched her chest tightly. "Do...not come...out..." She bit out, breathing heavily.

**'But I am apart of you...' **Spoke her demon, folding it's arms across it chest.

"I don't...give...a rat's ass..." She growled, green jagged lines appearing on her face.

**'You should. Without me, you would be a normal human bitch...and would die easily on this ship...' **It said, trying to take over.

"I know that...so stop trying to take over my body!" She yelled, her eyes becoming a blood red. She slammed her fist into another crate, breaking it easily.

'**You must calm...If you do not want me to take over, you must calm yourself. You are a vulnerable half Inu Demon...calm...' **It soothed. Kagome closed her eyes, and began to breath slowly, calming herself down greatly.

**'Good...'** Her demon said.

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" _A familiar voice roared, bashing and thrashing around above where Kagome was located. Kagome arose from the ground where she was crouched and huffed. "He really is angry for me pushing him off of his own ship, isn't he?" She asked her demon, crossing her arms.

**'Yes...' **

'Yes.'  Both replied.

"He WAS helping me with that creepy lizard guy..." She mumbled, looking towards the door. "Should I apologize?" She asked, hearing his footsteps and scent come closer.

**'If you don't want your head bitten off by the guy...his demon is about to emerge...' **Her demon said, growling a bit.

"I wouldn't give him an apology; even if my life depended on it-."

**"There you are, bitch..." **A deep, threatening voice said, appearing from the door across the way. Kagome rolled her eyes, and walked past him. Inuyasha growled, and grabbed her wrist, spinning her, and pushing her against the wall, holding his mouth close to her own.

"What are you-"

**"Don't speak, Inu Bitch!"** He threatened, squeezing her neck. Kagome looked at him with fear, to see that his eyes were red with blue pupils, and purple jagged lines were across his face.

"You're..." She started, only to be choked more, and lifted off the ground. Kagome's eyes began to bleed a red also, the green lines appearing across her face also.

"Let me **go.**" Her demon growled, grasping his hands.

She dug her now, longer claws into his hands, making him yelp, and release her neck, dropping her to the ground. Kagome's demon barked at him, moving away from him slowly. **"You do not harm my other half...she is special to us..."** It growled, referring to her human and hanyou 's demon blinked, seeing the other Inu Demon standing before him.

Her tail was bushy and long, it's pure blackness more and more mesmerizing; her once purple eyes, now red, with a golden hue. Her ears were more acute, and pointed, giving her a more older look.

His demon was speechless.

With speed, and stealth, he moved up and around the other Inu Demon, and came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and nuzzling her neck.

**"Mate...?" **He asked.

**"Mate?"** She asked.

Each demon filled their noses with the scent of each other, each smelling sandal wood, and pine, and cherry blossom with jasmine. They nuzzled each other, and both purred in contempt. "Mate..." Both purred. All of a sudden, the lines and colore of their eyes receded, leaving the two Inu Hanyou's entangled in an embrace. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, feeling a figure hugging her from behind, and nuzzling her neck.

She then looked down to see arms around her waist.

"What the-!" She yelled, recognizing the scent that made her agitated and furious. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, shoving him away from her completely. She scrambled towards the door, and ran up it's stairs, and running to her room, panting from the running around she had just done.

"What the hell happened...?" She asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, i'm sorry that I had to cut it short, but this is as much as I can do at the moment. I was in a Pirate-y mood this morning, and wrote this up quickly. I hope you like it!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there, guys! Again! I know it has taken me A MILLION YEARS to update this story. I'm very sorry. I was trying to finish my 1st story, **_Hachidori_**, which is now complete. You may read it if you like. Anywho. To make up for my lack of attention on this story, I have put out a new chapter! It's gonna be awesome!**

**And! I have been in a_ very _****Pirate-y mood lately! So this story should be in good hands for now!**

**'Kagome's Demon'**

**"Inuyasha's Demon"**

'Kagome's Human'

"Inuyasha's Human"

_All Thought_s

**Enjoy! ****And I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat there in a daze, trying to remember what the had happened just five seconds ago. All he could remember was that he was going to kill the wench for throwing him off his own ship, and then he's holding her, and...nuzzling her? He was just out of it all in the middle of that.<p>

Inuyasha thought to himself for a minute.

_'Unless...-!'_

Inuyasha stood up quickly, looking around.

_'I am going to murder you myself, demon...'_ He growled at his inner demon, his eyes blazed with fury.

His demon chuckled lightly.** "You, my friend, haven't even begun to know the meaning of 'love'...and you couldn't possibly kill me. I am you. " **It said, laughing some more.

Inuyasha growled, and concentrated._ 'Did you take over my body before I could get my hands on that wench?' _He asked angrily, already knowing the answer.

His demon stopped laughing, growling and sounding quite serious at the moment.

**"You are not to hurt mate..."** It said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. '_M-Mate? S-She is_ N-NOT_ my mate!' _He screamed in his head.

**"The human and me have decided she is our mate. She is like us...and her scent...it drives me and the human into oblivion..." **It said, quieting a bit.

'_It WHAT?'_ He screamed, holding his head.

His demon only laughed. **"Dear half-demon. I challenge you to a dare. And I know you can't resist to take on a challenge." **He said, Inuyasha growling a bit.

_'What do you want?' _He said in irritation, partly interested in the challenge.

**"I dare you to get close to our mate...Kagome...or as you like to call her, 'girl'." **

_'Feh...no way...She wouldn't even waist her time on me, and either would I!' _He yelled, but being stopped by the bone-chilling of his demon.

**"But if you don't, then i'll take action myself..." **His demon spoke, disappearing into its cage in his mind.

He stood there for a moment before holding his head, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Again.

"Hell...I think I need to knock myself out...or I think i'll kill myself." He said, walking up and out of the bottom of the ship, seeing the small creseant moon through a small porthole.

He growled in a deep tone and shook his head. Slamming his fist into the wooden wall, he walked up the stairs, ending up in the long hallway of his crew's quarters. His boots made a thud as he walked down the halls, and out onto the front deck.

The familiar scent of salt water and a sweet-smelling autumn air hit his nose. He looked yo see the sea glittered as the small amount of moonlight hit it.

His eyes softened as he remembered why he loved the sea so much. The way it could be calm and magnificent in it's vass dark blue, or roaring and in an angry tirade. He closed his eyes as he let the wind wrap around him, soothing him from the tires of the day.

He opened his burnt-amber eyes and looked out at the sea. "Why does it have to be tomorrow night?" He asked himself.

Then a scent of a light cherry blossom and lilac his his nose, making his senses numb. "Greaaaaaaat. This is your doing, huh?" He asked his demon, only getting a booming chuckle from withing his mind.

"I knew it."

* * *

><p>Kagome walked quietly and slowly into the room Sango and her were sharing, and looked at her, seeing that she was asleep. The room was pitch black, except for the small amount of moonlight pouring in from the porthole. Small starts glittered, which made Kagome smile small. She then looked away from the small window and tip toed quietly over to her makeshift bed. Removing her shoes, her bandanna, which had covered her black dog ears that were twitching as they were let free, she sighed heavily, closing her eyes and sitting on her bed.<p>

_'What the 7 Hells just happened between me and the Captain?'_ She asked herself, setting her chin on her hand. She laid back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

**'My dear...what had happened was me and his demon had gotten familiar...'** Her demon spoke, her voice soothing and calm.

Kagome sat up quickly and looked around, startled. "Uhhhhmm...h-hello?" She whispered cautiously, looking around in the dark room. Kagome had only heard Sango's soft heartbeat and breathing, but stayed alert.

A voice chuckled lightly and spoke again.

**'My dear Kagome...it is only me...your demon side...I reside within you...like a conscious almost...'** She said calmly, Kagome relaxing greatly.

"Ohhhh...I see..." Kagome whispered.

**'Dear...try speaking to me with your thoughts. You wouldn't want to wake your friend, would you?' **She asked, Kagome nodding.

'_Ok...'_ Kagome thought hesitantly.

'**Good...now dear...'**

_'Ok. So your my demon side...correct?_' Kagome asked, standing quietly.

**'Yes.'** She answered.

_'And when I turn demon, you are the one to come out?'_

**'Yes.'**

'_Oh. But who was my demon before you? There was another that I spoke to . One that was cruel and wanted out.'_

Her demon chuckled.** 'That was me dear. I was just tired and angry like you...my emotions reflect yours. If you are angry and tirade, I will be so...but ten fold as such. My nature will change. But I needed to tell you something.'** She spoke, Kagome walking out of the room quietly and down the hall.

'_What is it?'_

Kagome asked, looking back and forth down two hallways.

**'Hnn...you see...if I come out any longer...your soul may break and be destroyed...my demon powers...well...**our** demon powers are very powerful on your soul. And with your miko powers added in, it is a very dangerous mix..." **She started.

**"But you have a very large soul, and it will be damaged each time I appear. What i'm really getting at here, is that you must restrain from getting angry with that man...and try and keep me at bay. This may only be the time you'll hear me pleasant and calm.' **She continued, making Kagome stop in mid-step.

_'What?' _

**'Yes my dear. And tomorrow night is the night you turn human...the new cycle of the moon. You must be careful...'**

_'WHAT! I completely forgot! Crap crap crap crap crap! I have to stay hidden tomorrow night! Or they'll...' _

Kagome's face began to go pale.

**'Do not worry. Just tell your one friend that you aren't feeling too well and you want to stay in bed for a bit before the sun goes down. You will be fine...'** She said, Kagome gulping.

_'Ok.'_

She said, continuing on down the hall.

**'Dear...where are you going?' **She asked, but already knowing the answer.

Kagome walked up some steep steps, a gust of fresh sea air hit her face, filling her senses with a crisp salt water scent and a sweet-smelling wind.

_'Hmmmm...just to get some fresh air is all...' _She said, walking up the front deck of the ship.

**'Ok, dear. I will be resting. Goodnight.' **She said softly.

_'Goodnight...'_

Kagome slowly walked over to the front of the ship, looking at the *bowsprit. She looked at it and got an idea.

With balance and a calm expression, she walked onto the bowsprit and sat on the widest piece, being the back. She left her feet dangle from the sides the boat rocking slowly as it sailed through the water.

Her black hair flowed carelessly with the wind as it blew, and her body became relaxed. "This is why I love the ocean." She whispered, her dark blue eyes looking up at the starry sky.

"I can see that." A deep masculine voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>(You thought I would stop it here? Nope! I'm just in that good of a mood for typing right now...)<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome jumped at least 5 feet into the air, her claws dug into the bowsprit, her tail straight and firm.<p>

She looked up to lock with deep golden eyes that looked straight into her, making her uncomfortable. Shaking her head, she regained herself, and closed her eyes.

_'You aren't gonna ruin tonight for me...'_ She thought with a bit of anger.

She stood carefully and looked straight at him.

"What to do you want Captain? I'm trying to at least have some peace before tomorrow..." She said. He just looked at her. "Can you please move out of my way? I would like to go and sleep." She said, trying to move him out of her way. But he stayed, and smirked.

"Just a sec. I have to talk to you for a moment." He started, Kagome looking up at him.

"Well, what is it?" She asked.

"Well first, you need to get off the bowsprit. The last person to sit on that fell overboard." He said, holding out a hand to help her over. Kagome looked at his hand and turned her head.

"I can get off by my-."

Kagome suddenly started to fall sideways, loosing her balance. Her eyes widening in horror when she tried to grab onto the rope or something, but missing by inches. To her surprise, an arm wrapped around her tightly, and she was lifted into the air. She looked up to see the captain holding her and jumping up to the watch tower on the main mast.

"Th-thank you Captain...I think..." Kagome mumbled, looking away from him.

"Feh..."

Kagome glared at him.

Kagome was set to her feet and she looked the opposite direction of the man next to her. "Well? What did you want to talk to me about before I almost fell off the ship?" She asked him, facing him.

He looked at her with a solid expression that held only one thing: Honesty. He turned to her and then looked to the small crescent moon. "Kagome. You are a hanyou...and so am I. I just wanted to ask..."

He started, Kagome looking up at him.

"Do you turn human when the new cycle of the moon starts?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him with a surprised look, and looked up at the moon also.

_'Should I tell him? I mean...he's hanyou also...'_

Kagome stood there for a moment.

"Yes." She answered quickly; short and simple. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hoped to kami something bad wouldn't happen as she waited for an answer.

"Feh...so i'm not the only one, ehh?" He said with a smirk, grabbing the lanyard rope. He then stood on the railing of the watch tower and looked back at Kagome as she looked up at him again.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked, seeing the 50 foot drop down to the main deck.

"HOLY-!"

Kagome yelled, backing up and sitting on the small floor. She breathed heavily and looked up at him.

"Your crazy if your gonna jump that far down!"

He only laughed. "I'm a half-demon. A height like this doesn't matter to me...and it shouldn't to you. Well. I bid you goodnight. Be prepared to work to the bone tomorrow!" He said, jumping off the side of the tower.

Kagome jumped to her feet quickly to look and see if he made it. Yet to her demise, he had landed safely on the deck below, a booming laugh coming from him. She then realized something, and began to get angry.

"HOW DO I GET DOWN FROM HERE?" She yelled at him.

She waited for an answer, yet there was only more laughing.

"You have two legs and a heartbeat! What's stoppin' ya?" He yelled, walking into his quarters.

Kagome frowned and slumped against the wall of the watch tower. "Damn...and the worst thing is...I hate heights! So." Kagome started. "How am I...going to get down there...?"

She said, looking down, her head starting to spin, and her stomach doing flips.

"Without falling and landing on my neck, possibly breaking my neck and dying? Not too sure, Kagome." She said to herself. "And wait a minute..." She said, grabbing one of the lanyard ropes the Captain had taken a second ago. "Didn't he _want_ to kill me not one hour ago?"

Kagome became confused.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat in his quarters with a map in his clawed hand, smirking with a glint in his eye. "I will find the Shikon no Tama...and it will be mine..." He said, marking a small island with an 'X' with his claw.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AND TA DA! That ends the 8th chapter! I hope you liked it, so plz review! You can tell me what needs fixing or that something was unclear, and I can clear it up! Or if you have a question, I can answer it! <strong>

**Thx for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back with the 9th chapter~! This one was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise Inuyasha, so, bleh. **

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><em>A small and delicate voice whispered a girls name softly, calling her from her sleep to awake her. The sound of her name grew louder with volume and less delicateness.<em>

_"Kagome..." It whispered._

_"Kagome~..."_

"Kagome."

"Kagome! Please. Please wake up!" A voice asked calmly, but a little louder than the previous times.

There was a muffled voice from the pillow with a face in it, making Sango look at it with a weird look.

"Itfs too errly..let meh slep..." A voice came from the pillow.

Sango sighed and shook her head.

"Kagome. You have to get up or the Captain will go on a tirade if we don't get down to the main deck. Now come...on!" She said, suddenly sitting on Kagome's legs. She laughed as Kagome squirmed to get up, only making her laugh even more.

"That got you up." She laughed.

Kagome looked up from her pillow and frowned at Sango.

"Suru wa imi wa..." She mumbled in Japanese, Sango smiling at her.

"Yes Kagome." Sango said, getting up. "I am. Now. Get up, and get dressed." She said, throwing her articles of clothing.

Kagome sat up to look at them "Thanks." She said, smiling up at her.

"No problem, Kags. Now hurry!" Sango said, going out the door.

Kagome looked down at the clothes again and slipped out of her nightgown, placing on the black trousers, and red blouse. She slipped on the small black flats and brushed out her hair into a high ponytail. She smiled at herself in a small piece of mirror glass and walked out the room, turning a corner and walking up the steps to the main deck.

_**~XxXxXxX~**_

Some crew members from the brig asked her to help with a few small things, and she did them gladly, going back down into the cargo hold. She heard talk of the Captain, on how he was a slave driver (not really...), but he had also given them a home on the sea. A place to fit in from the rest of the world and society.

She smiled at this, and addresses Kiori, the fifth lieutenant.

"Hikori-sama...can the captain _actually_ be nice and caring?" She asked, probably already knowing the answer.

Kiori looked at her with a faint smile. "He can be if you get on his good side...but that only happened when-"

He was suddenly cut off by the other crew mates shushing him, and covering his mouth, shutting him up instantly.

Kagome quirked a brow.

"Happened when what?" She asked, placing a large box on top of another.

The other crew mates looked at her, and then at Kiori. "Aye...it is nothing, Kagome...just something we should tell you without the permission of the Captain..." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Kagome nodded. "It's Ok...I guess it isn't my place to ask in the first place... "She said, walking over to the hold's door. "I will make sure to bring lunch when the time comes." She said, waving good-bye to them before leaving.

She smiled softly as the light of the morning sun his her face, but was then met by a familiar face.

"Why Lady Kagome. How nice it is to see you." The man said.

Kagome looked at him with a questioning glance, trying to figure out who he was was. He had black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, his eyes a dark navy blue color. She had only met him a few times and heard stories about him from Sango. Sango made him out to be a lecherous pervert. So she kept her guard up, saying a name that popped into her head.

"Miroku-sama, right?" She asked, seeing that his face had lit up when she said his name.

"Yes, that is my name, Lady Kagome. Thank you for remembering. Do you know where Lady Sango may be? I need to talk to her." He asked. Kagome thought for a moment.

"She came to wake me...and after I heard her walk onto the main deck. And I just got up here from the cargo hold..." Kagome said, trying to think of where she could be. The ship was rather large, and could get confusing if you didn't have a sharp nose to follow certain scents.

"I see. Well, if you see her, tell her to meet me at the stern tonight. It's very important." He said, taking her hand.

Kagome raised a brow.

"And I can help but ask...but would you bear me a child?" He asked, kissing her hand softly.

Anger quickly rose up in Kagome, her eye twitching with annoyance. She snatched her hand away from him, and slapped him on the face. "Who do you think you are asking me that?" She asked in anger, ready to hit him again.

"I couldn't help myself, Lady Kagome..." Miroku said, rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him.

"I guess Sango was right about you being a lech and a perv." Kagome grumbled, catching a scent of sandal wood.

"She said that?" Miroku asked, a small smirk coming to his face. Kagome felt a little uncomfortable.

"Yes...she did..." She said to him, turning to walk away, but only to meet a large solid object in her path. She tumbled backwards and fell back, bracing herself for herself to hit the hard wooden floor, but the fall never came. She could feel a warm arm wrapped around her waist, and a hot breath down her neck. The scents of sandal wood and spine filled her sensitive nose, and made her look up.

Silver hair and golden eyes. She frowned slightly.

_'No wonder I caught this scent...it was his...'_ She thought with not much happiness in her voice.

She then saw that he wasn't looking at her but at Miroku, his eyes raging with anger. She could feel a deep rumbling coming from his chest and his eyes becoming slightly red. She knew that his demon was about to rise.

"Crap...Miroku-sama. Just go. I'll handle him..." Kagome said, getting out of his grasp and pushing against his chest. The rumbling only got louder.

_'Thank kami that the crew isn't exactly _awake_ yet...'_ She though happily.

"Are you sure, Lady Kagome?" He asked, coming a bit to close to where the Captain growled loudly, making her demon worried and a bit scared.

"Yes! Now go!" She said, pushing against his chest even harder, trying to restrain himfrom attack and killing him.

_'Juuuuust great...'_ She though sarcastically.

Miroku nodded, and jogged away from the two, going to continue to search for Sango.

"Captain..." She said in a soft voice, her hand touching his face.

He looked down at her.

His complexion had change back drastically, it being the jagged lines were on his face and his eyes were red had disappeared. She backed away for a second, but her demon was jumping with glee, wanting to get out and nuzzle him.

'_No! You will have to stay calm, or else!'_ She threatened it, only getting a whimper as a reply.

"Do not call me 'Captain'...it is annoying...my real name is Inuyasha..." He said, his voice sounding a bit demonic.

"Ok...i'll call you Inuyasha...but you have to calm down. Why are you so angry?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. She could see his facial appearance began to change, his golden eyes returning and the lines on his face disappearing.

Inuyasha shook his head, and looked around, trying to figure out where he was at the moment. Then he looked in front of him, and saw Kagome, just standing there with a look of worry and a bit of anger. "W-What the hell happened?" He asked, shaking his head again.

_**~XxXxXxX~**_

All that he could remember was getting up, changing and walking out onto this deck, only to see his First Lieutenant flirting with Kagome. He could feel his demon get agitated and furious, and then suddenly blacked out. And when he woke up, he found Kagome touching his face softly, looking rather angry than worried.

"Kagome...did I do anything...irrational when..." Inuyasha trailed off, looking out at the sea from the corner of his eye. The blue hue of it made him calm a bit, but heard Kagome's voice come to his ears made his demon less agitated, and calmed, it settling back into his mind.

"Well...you had almost attacked your first lieutenant from flirting a bit...but other than that...you were fine...but what worried me the most was your demon...it spoke to me and it didn't sound and act happy to Miroku-sama."

She mumbled on, looking down at the wooden deck.

Inuyasha just looked at her and sighed. "Well...that's good...But." he started, taking his hand and lifting her face to look at him. "You will work hanyou self on this boat today. I want the entire deck cleaned by sunset. Then, you may retire to your quarters. I wouldn't think you;d like to be out after that..."

With that, Inuyasha turned and walked away, leaving Kagome stunned by his words, but utterly infuriated.

"You damn asshole! I will not be able to clean it all in a day!" She yelled, seeing in his hands a mop bucket and sponges.

"Some like you was able to do it. I think you can, seeing you are part demon, correct?" He asked, walking over to her and handing her the supplies.

Kagome mumbled incoherent profanities, making Inuyasha smirk.

"You have quite a mouth on you, Kagome. I thought your mother would have raised you better as a lady?" He asked, a grin at his face.

There was a quiet pause, the wind rolling between the two individuals.

Then, a sudden sound of a slap rang throughout the ship, and possibly throughout the entire ocean. Inuyasha's face has turned, a red welt on his face from the slap, along with small claw marks at the end. He kept his head turned to the side, regretting what he had said.

Kagome's face held two emotions: fury and sadness.

Her eyes were brimming with tears, and a sneer on her face. "Don't you ever.._.ever._..mention my mother." She said in a deadly voice. "She did the best she could to protect me and raise me well my entire life! And shes DEAD! Do you get it! DEAD!" She then screamed.

She turned and walked away from the captain, a single tear falling down her face.

_'Why did he have to say that? Why can he be civil and act nice for a change? Just once...like his crew explained him to be...?' _She thought, ending up at the front of the ship. Quickly, she whipped the tear away, and proceeded to wipe down the deck, the sun getting into the sky.

'_I have a long day ahead of me...and I hope I don't see him...'_ She grumbled to herself, starting.

_**~XxXxXxX~**_

Inuyasha stood there, his head hung down low and his ears flattened down on his head. His hair covered his face from the world, which held regret and sadness. He clenched his fist tightly, drawing blood from the palm of his hands.

"Stupid human emotions...I shouldn't feel regret...should I? It's 'cause of this damned new moon cycle...it's messing with me..." He said, trying to convince himself so.

_'But...why am I sad because of what I said? Damn! I can't let these emotions resurface!' _

Inuyasha lifted his face to meet the sun and its forever warm rays.

"For right now, I really love the sun..." He mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, SOOOOOOOO. Kagome is rather pissed at Inuyasha...I know...I didn;t exactly for this chapter to end his way and it to be short, but i'm typing the 10th one now, so it won't be a very long wait! <strong>

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Long time no see! ( literally...it's been about 2 months or so...) I give you the 10th chapter !**

**Forgive me for not being active and almost seeming like I died or something. Between school and it letting out and summer...it's been hectic! I do apologize.**

**I do wanna address a review from graye42 in the 8th chapter! Yes. I will have Rin and Sesshy come into this story, but not until a few 10 chapters or so...or maybe even sooner...I don't know exactly.**

**And I have changed the Title. I noticed that it was similar to the other ****pirate stories out there, so TA DA! The Hearts of Lost Hanyous is its name! And lately, i've been getting a lot of favorites on this story, so thank you to _all_ my new readers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 10<em>**

* * *

><p>"Captain."<p>

The voice from behind the sliver-haired hanyou made him turn around, his face stone with no emotion, but his eyes looking pained. The scratch marks from Kagome's slap and the welt are gone, but the memory was still there. He wanted to see Kagome to apologize but he had too much pride to do so.

He looked at his 1st Lieutenant who was in front of him.

"Captain. The look-outs just caught scent of land and we will be there in 3 hours before dark or so." Miroku said, bowing slightly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Good. Get the crew disguised and the ship ready." He said, turning to walk away.

"Inuyasha." Miroku called.

He stopped abruptly, and looked at his friend and crew mate.

"Miroku, what'd I tell you about calling me by-"

"Did something happen between you and Lady Kagome? She seems down over by the bow, scrubbing the floor boards with much force. Sango has tried to cheer her up, but she pushed her away." He interjected, stepping forward near his best friend.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, and growled. "The damned wench gets all emotional from me mentioning her mother and runs off to clean the decks."

"You mentioned her mother?" Miroku asked, a little shocked.

Inuyasha looked at him. "Yeah, why?"

Miroku looked at his captain, his friend and shook his head. "As a friend, Inuyasha, you should consider a woman's feelings first and be gentle with them." He said, before walking away. "And you must be able to wait on certain situations and calm yourself. Loosing your temper will not get you anywhere. I used to be a priest, so I know much on patience and such..."

He looked at Miroku and frowned. "You're the one to talk, Miroku. You say your a priest, but your perverted as ever!" He yelled at him.

"Might I say again_, Ex-_Priest. I joined you on this ship, didn't I?" He called back, looking for his lovely Sango.

Inuyasha looked at where Miroku had disappeared at and shook his head. "Damned pervert..." He mumbled, seeing the sun not very low in the sky, but not high either. "It's that late already?" He asked, opening and looking at his pocket watch.

"5:30, ehh? Feh...'three hours till land' my ass." He mumbled, walking down onto the main deck.

"MEN! Raise the sails higher! We have to get to land before nightfall!" He barked to his crew on the ropes. They looked down at him and nodded "Yes, sir!" They all yelled, getting to work on raising them.

Inuyasha nodded and took off his hat, his silver hair catching the wind. The bandanna over his hair covered his ears, but he could hear clearly. But what he heard caught him off guard and made him panic a bit.

The sound of sniffling and the faint scent of tears.

The salt water scent was mixed in with a scent he was familiar with and that was what made him panic.

_'Kagome...'_

* * *

><p><em>'That stupid jerk...thinking he can talk about my mother that way...' <em>She thought angrily.

She scrubbed even harder just thinking about him, and scrunched her face up in distaste. _'Stupid jerk...My mother was the best...she was everything to me...She took care of me and protected me...'_ She thought angrily, hints of sadness in her thoughts.

She stopped her scrubbing to look down at her reflection in the water on the deck. Her hair was in disarray, her face was a little sun burnt, and her eyes were a bit fogged._ 'I'm a mess...' _

She mopped up the rest of the water and put the rag in the bucket.

Feeling a sudden pang of pain in her chest, she stopped all of her movements. Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly covered her face._ 'Why am I crying?'_ She asked herself, sniffling a bit.

The tears kept flowing as she kept wiping them away and uncovered her face to only see a clawed hand in front of her. Following the hand, she looked up to see silver hair and golden eyes.

"What do_ you_ want?" She asked, a bit of anger in her voice.

Inuyasha smirked.

_'Oh crap! He saw me crying! And he just smirked too! Great...'_

"I want to get you inside. The sun is about to set and your a mess." He said, his hand still extended out to her.

Kagome looked at it cautiously and then looked up at him.

"I'm not gonna bite, you know. Well...that's only if you want me too..." He said with a narcissistic smirk. Kagome glared at him and took his hand, her body being brought up quickly.

"Come on. There's a bath in my quarters you can use. And don't worry. I won't be in there. There are also clothes laid out for you also..." He said, leading her to his quarters. "And-"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, interrupting him.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly, not knowing why either.

He bemused with himself for a moment before recalling a conversation with his demon, pulling Kagome along quickly.

"Nothing...just helping out..."

**:.:XxXxXxX:.:**

_Flashback_

**_'Why must you be so harsh with our intended?' _**_His demon asked him the previous night, making Inuyasha look up from his map._

'Oh, so your calling her our 'Intended' now, are you?'_ Inuyasha asked it in annoyance, looking back down at his map. He had been looking for places the Shikon no Tama could be and his frustration was getting to him. Plus his demon pestering him._

_**'Yes, me and the human both agree on this.'** It said with equal annoyance. _'Well I didn't.'

_**'You will soon. She is a worthy mate aside from that one bitch you fawned over. Her scent made us nauseous, but Kagome's is like the sea...its calm and pleasant...'** It trailed off._

_Inuyasha's anger flared in the mention of_ her.

**'T_hink about it and get closer to her. Apply yourself to her happiness and you might find yourself in love...' _**_It said._**_ 'Just her demon side has me infatuated...' _**

_And with that, it subsided._

_Inuyasha mused with himself._

_'So If I just got closer to her, they'd be happy and leave me alone? Fine...' _

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha brought her into his quarters and shut the door, showing her a door to the small bath. "Hurry and clean yourself up. Dress and then stay in here. If you don't want the crew to know, you shouldn't go out." He said, pulling out a red blouse and long ankle-length skirt from a random drawer and throwing it to her.

"Alright." She replied, catching the articles of clothing.

He nodded, and opened the door.

"But wait. What about you?" She asked,

"Feh...I've got a crew to run before sunset!" He said, walking out of the room.

Kagome quirked a raven brow and looked down at the clothes.

'What is with him? Hours ago, he was a complete ass! Now he's...nice?' Kagome was now completely vexed, her legs moving her towards the bath.

"Is he running a fever?" She asked herself quietly.

**(A/N: I wanted SO badly to end it here, but I thought, naah...they deserve more!)**

**:.:XxXxXxX:.:**

Kagome ran the hot water , filling up the large bath, then clambering into it, her muscles instantly relaxing. She purred in contempt, her demon agreeing with the water.

_'Do you know what's wrong with him?'_ Kagome asked her demon, her eyes looking for soap and a cloth to scrub herself down.

Her demon sat idly quiet until answering._** 'I wouldn't know even if I was him. This man is very confusing...'**_ It said with a bit of amusement.

Kagome grinned and closed her eyes, soaking in the heavenly water before scrubbing the sweat and grime off of her. _'I'm starting to feel a little better now that i'm getting clean...'_ She said to herself.

She stopped her motions to listen to the sea crash against the ship's side, the loud barks of orders being given out being heard also. '_**It is explainable. You haven't bathed in a while.'**_ Her demon said, Kagome scrubbing a little more at her arms and feet.

_'True...'_

After a few minutes of scrubbing a little more, and soaking a bit, her got out, and dried herself off with one of the small towels next to her and wrapped it around herself. She walked out of the bathroom area and picked up the clothes that were for her and placed them on, feeling comfortable in them quickly.

The red blouse fit her snugly, the waist a little baggy, but it fit her altogether. The skirt flowed out from under her, the flats she slipped on making her footsteps seem mute.

All of a sudden, she began to feel faintly dizzy, her eyes starting to haze a bit.

_'It's happening, already?'_

Kagome's features began to change rapidly, her ears quickly disappearing and turning into human ones. Her liquidy blue eyes began to darken until they were a dark brown color, her hair shortening a bit, it's blue hue going ink black. Then, her nails started to shorten and her aura lost some of its power, making her sit on the bed in front of her.

She looked at the mirror in front of her to see that her appearance had changed and sighed.

"Here comes a very long night." She said, standing up slowly and walking towards the door_. 'I can't talk to my demon side, so practically i'm just human for tonight.'_

She was about to grasp to door handle to open the door when the door opened itself, a tall man with dark brown hair tied up into a high ponytail stood at the door.

Kagome stood back, wondering who it was until he spoke.

"Well well well...what do we have here?"

Kagome then could hear the clashing of swords, the firing of guns and angry snarls outside of the cabin.

She glared up at the man, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Who are you?" She dared ask, the man giving her a toothy grin.

"You will find out soon enough, Kagome." The man said, walking forward towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**ALRIGHT. I'm back and so far, life hasn't been treating me well. I can only type as it comes to me and when i'm really in the mood :/ I hope you all still continue to read this story and stay with me~! **

**c(^^)c *Hugs***

_Truely yours, AFC197_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?" Kagome dared ask, the man giving her a toothy grin.<em>

_"You will find out soon enough, Kagome." The man said, walking forward towards her._

_**-:.:.:XxXxX:.:.:-**_

The stars glistened against the deep blue ocean, the moon gone from all eyes under its sky. A ship sailed through the calm waters, everything seeming serene and peaceful.

But that wasn't _exactly_ the case.

The sound of glass and wood being thrown and broken was heard throughout the ship of the Silver Hanyou, angry threats and curses being thrown also. The noise was coming from the Captain's quarters, which was no surprise to the crew, but they were oblivious to what was exactly happening. So, being the friend and second lieutenant Miroku was, he knocked slightly at the door.

"Inuyasha?"

He waited for a moment before opening the door, but freezing in total shock at what he was looking at. The room had looked at if a twister had rolled into the room, everything disarrayed, torn, and broken. He walked forward slowly, but only to step on some broken glass. There was a loud and threatening growl that was then heard, alerting Miroku immediately.

_**"Where is she..."**_ Something spoke, it's voice laced with a demonic sound and lower pitch.

There, a figure walked out from a dark area in the room, red eyes staring him down. "Inuyasha..." Miroku said, walking closer.

"_**Stop! Where is she?!**_" Inuyasha's demon roared, stalking towards Mirkou slowly.

Miroku stayed prefectly still as Inuyasha got closer. "She's been kidnapped by Kouga it seems...I know where he's headed, too...If you'd pull yourself together-." Before he could finish his sentence, Inuyasha had his hand around his throat, his claws, pressing against his skin. Miroku gulped and closed his eyes.

_**"I must get her... I must...if not I will slaughter every single one of you on this ship...She is too precious to me..."** _He spoke, his head hanging low in dispair. Mirkou place a hand on Inuyasha's and opened is closed eyes. "We will find her, Inuyasha...Don't worry..."

_**"But I need her NOW! Her scent isn't around me...it's driving me insane!"** _

Miroku stayed quiet, but nodded in agreement. "We will find her, Captain..." He said, removing his hand from his throat and turning to walk away. _'I better not tell his demon who took her, or I might actually end up dead...' _He thought shakilly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-:.:.:XxXxX:.:.:-<strong>_

The room smelt like stale bread, sour wine and blood. Lots and lots of blood. Its smell was the strongest of it all, and it made her stomach churn with fear, but with a hint of excitement. There was nothing but black that surrounded her eyes, so she figured that she had beed blind folded. Then there was a clacking sound of metal that made her sigh. Her hands were tied beind her with metal chakles, the metal not too tight around her wrists, but it was annoying.

_'Seriously..?'_

Sighing again, she moved her hands around and tried to break the metal, but found out quickly she couldn't.

_"What the-."_

There was a deep laughter that was heard behind her, the sound of it making her turn around._ "_Who's there!? She yelled, a growl coming through with her voice.

the laughter stopped and the room became silent. "It seems you've got a mouth on you, Kagome. It can get iyou in trouble very easily here." The voice said. This said voice was deep, so she figured it was a mans', but wasn't as deep as Inuyasha's-.

_'What am I thinking thinking of that man? He's nothing but a-.'_

"Why so silent? Come on, Kagome. Talk to me." The voice said, a bit of loneliness in his voice, but she knew it was a lie.

"First off, I don't know you, so why would I talk to you? And second, can't see at the moment. So, you might want to rethink me talking to you about anything!" She said angrily, her teeth bared and her hands struggling to get out of the was silent yet again before the man burst out laughing, the sound of boots walking forward.

"Ahh...this is why I like you, Kagome. Your fiery attitude just keeps me guessing!" He laughed, a pair of hands coming behind her head and untying whatever was covering her eyes. The dim light assulted her eyes, her eyes trying to adjust to the lit surroundings around her before she could look up at her captor. "I'll ask again...who are you?" she growled, her eyes finally adjusting, fixating on the man in front of her.

A man with caramel colored skin, who wore clothing similar to Inuyasha's, stood above her with a satisfied smile. His long black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, a dark brown bandana that was then tied around his forehead was there, along with acutely pointed ears to add to his features. What made her look the most was his electric blue eyes that litterally pierced through everything he looked a. Including her. And she didn't like it.

She heard the man chckle again with a deep voice, but he came over with a key and unlocked the chakles for her wrists and hands and smled with a toothy grin. "It's sad that you don't remember me, Kagome. but I guess it can't be helped...it seems you don't remember a lot after that man took you...what was his name...Francis...Drake I believe? And then I find you with Inu-_Trasha_..." He said with a sigh.

"You're just all over the place, Kagome!" He said, sitting down in front of her on a box.

Kagome scouled at him and rubbed her wrists and ankles, a red rash forming where they rubbed up against her skin. "How do you know me...?" She then asked, looking up at him carefully.

"Do you really not rememeber, Kagome?" He asked, the souns of sincerity and hurt mixed into his voice. She shook her head slowly, her eyes wandering his face for a lie of some sort.

The man sighed and grinned. "My name is Kouga Tegari. I used to be friends with you before you were kidnapped by Drake..."

_**-:.:.:XxXxX:.:.:-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrigth...That's all I can give to you at the moment...I'm sorry if the grammar and spelling is bad, but I typed this up yesterday and today<strong>_** :I_ I hope you can continue to support me and read my story 'till the end! again, life has been a bitch, so please bare with me :D_**


	12. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**Why Hello there! ^.^ This is just a A/N for all who is may concern**** :P **

**So, i'd like to say that I **_am _**back, so do not worry, by dear readers! And by the way, I've gotten a review or two about my writing. I thank** yellow turtles **for giving me that review. I know i've been a little sloppy with my writing, but i'm just getting back into the mojo of writing :P **

**So, I would like opinions from all of you! How am I doing? How can I improve? Is there anything you don't exactly like, that'd you want me to change? Because honestly, when I look back at _Hachidori, _I don't think I did too hot on it...**

**But please, be honest with me. **

**That's all i'm asking. **

**:D**

**Please review and tell me what **YOU** opinion counts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(T^T) I want to thank all of the people who reviewed and gave me their opinion of the story! *sniffles* This chapter is dedicated to: **

suikidoen  
>Catalina Luna Moon<br>X. summergrey .X  
>INUKAG INLOVE<br>Guest  
>TiffyTaffy0409<p>

**I've read and considered your reviews thoroughly, and I am grateful to have honest readers and reviewers like you guys! And with that said, have fun reading~! ^.^ And Check out my forum! I've posted a link on my profile, and it would be awesome If I had new people join! I've edited it a bit, and more can join :D**

_Everyone is welcome!_

**Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Last Time...<em>

_"Do you really not remember Kagome?" He asked, the sounds of sincerity and hurt mixed into his voice. She shook her head slowly, her eyes wandering his face for a lie of some sort._

_The man sighed and grinned. "My name is Kouga Ortega. I used to be friends with you before you were kidnapped by Drake..."_

* * *

><p>Kagome blinked for a moment, her eyes widening considerably large, bewilderment prominent on her face. Her hands covered her mouth quickly as the realization hit her. "K-Koga...how in the world did you-..."<p>

Her words were cut off by a warm smile. "I see that you remember now. Good. It's been a while since I've seen an old friend..." He said in a softened manner, opening his arms to her.

Kagome smiled and rushed forward, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Koga! I've missed you! How in the world did you escape Drake's raid? I thought he'd killed the entire village!" She exclaimed, looking up at him with a soft grin. Koga smiled again and hugged her tighter. "Heh, you think a weakling of a human could kill me?" He laughed, seeing how his friend wasn't aware of how strong he'd gotten over the years. "Impossible!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled away from the hug. "Alright, stop teasing me about it." She said, a bit of anger surfacing as she realized he kidnapped her. "Wait a minute! Why did you have to go and kidnap me?!" She asked, her aura flaring a little around herself. Her fists clenched and she took a step forward.

"You could have talked to me like any other person would!" Se glared, her eyes squinting a little as she grew angrier and angrier. "But no, you had to come and kidnap me! I always knew you were irrational, but not like this!"

But Koga didn't look fazed by this one bit.

"_Ahhhh_...but you see Kagome, " He started, stepping a bit closer to her, a bit of his skin burning a bit from the amount of aura that was clinging to her. "I was getting you away from that mangy Inu-Trasha who had taken you." He said with a jovial laugh.

But he could tell this pissed Kagome off even further.

"First off..." She growled, taking another step forward, coming face-to-face with him.

"His name isn't Inu-Trasha..." Looking up, her lips were pressed in a thin line and her eyes were tinged red. Koga took a slight step back. "Are you actually defending this guy, Kagome?" He asked, confused as to how she came to like the dog. The growling stopped, and the burning sensation lessened, Koga smiling a little. "Do you like the mutt?" He pushed.

**_*Kagome's Thoughts*_**

_"_Do you like the mutt?" He asked.

_I watched as Koga plastered his trade-mark smile on his face as he asked me that question. I could just feel his ego boosting when he asked me that. Why? Because I'm staying quiet of coarse. I don't know what to say._

_Do I like Inuyasha? _

_Sure, he's unbearable, insufferable, reckless, and just plain out mean. But I've had two or three decent conversations with the guy. He isn't all that bad...right? I mean , of coarse he's bad...he's killed innocent people.._..

**'But you have too'**

_My demon said to me in the back of my head._

_'Shut it...' I whispered, not wanting to think about that at that moment._

_He saved me from Drake, when he really didn't have to, and I overreacted...I'm the jerk...I fueled his hatred for me..._

**_~x.X.x~_**

After the moment of silence between the two, Koga busted out laughing, squatting down, trying to hold his stomach, afraid if he laughed to much, he might bust a gut. Kagome rolled her eyes and clenched her fists again.

"What in the hells is so funny to you?!" She yelled, her spiritual powers coming to her hands and legs as she pulled him up and kneed him in the chest, sending him flying towards crates.

A few busted on impact, making her grin a little with a small glint in her eye.

"Serves you right, wolf. And by the way. I'm a mutt too, you know. So watch what you say around me." She said, growling a bit before walking past him. She could tell he was enraged right now, but she didn't care at the moment. She was a little down, knowing that Inuyasha hated her because of her actions towards him. She heard a rustling behind her and wood falling, which made her turn around.

She saw Koga, now standing in the rubble of the mess_ he_ made , growling loudly at her.

"I tried to be nice to you, but instead, you hurt me and throw me into crates! What did I do to deserve that?" He asked, walking towards her.

Kagome stepped back slowly, trying to put as much space between them as possible.

_'I'm not gonna like where this is going, am I?' _She asked herself, walking backwards till she hit something solid and warm.

The growling from Koga stopped, and she saw him take a step back instead of forward.

Kagome's heart literally stopped when she recognized the scent behind her.

_'Inuyasha...?!' _

Sure enough, when she turned around, she saw that same-old smirk that he gave her that made her want to punch it off of him, but this time, it gave her a secure feeling that was strangely okay with her.

"I-Inuyasha..." She mumbled.

"In the flesh." He replied with a small smile.

Without thinking, Kagome closed the space between them and she hugged Inuyasha tightly, pressing her face into the middle of his chest. "You came to get me..." She said, squeezing him tightly in her arms. Inuyasha, who was puzzled and blushing slightly, hugged Kagome back, looking up to see Koga raging with anger.

"Of coarse I came to get you. I can't have my property stolen from me." He smirked, earning a growl from both Kagome and Koga.

Koga growled louder, but Kagome didn't say a thing.

"She isn't yours mutt." He barked, charging towards Inuyasha at an amazing speed with his fist out, ready to punch Inuyasha. But alas, Inuyasha was ready for the punch. He had already had Kagome over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, much to her displeasure, and had dodged the punch, running up the stairs.

"But look who has her now!" He laughed, yelling his sentence behind him.

Kagome flicked his ear and stuck her tongue out. "Only 'cause I agreed to let you carry me!" She exclaimed, Inuyasha rubbing his ear.

"OW." He grumbled, continuing to run until he came out onto the top deck, seeing his men holding off Koga's while he got Kagome. "Fall back men! We have when we wanted!" He yelled out, his men stopping the fight and running back towards his ship.

_'And then some...' _He added in his head.

"KAGOME!" A voice roared, making Inuyasha stop in his tracks and turn around. "He doesn't seem to be very happy." Inuyasha muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"No joke." Kagome replied, resting her chin on the palm of her hands as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.


End file.
